All Was Well
by EmperorNewo
Summary: This continues on from the end of D.H. This will be an intense and epic (hopefully) action packed thriller. By the time I'm done nothing will be the same. There will be magic, power, apocalypse and things that scare even me. I might borrow a few ideas from Metro 2033 but in no way will this be a crossover (Tell me if it should be classified as one though) Harry/Ginny Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With the final goodbyes dealt with and Harry's heart feeling lighter he entered the Ministry with Draco, who had both become fast friends once the problem of Voldermort had been dealt with.

Harry was in a reflective mood today and as he thought back on how the impossible became possible a small smile graced his wiser and stronger face. It had begun after the war, when everyone was just trying to pick back up their lives from the destruction left in Voldermort's wake. Harry, Ron and Hermione had at the time discussed their options for the future and decided that the best course of action would be to return to Hogwarts. They returned to properly finish their schooling and to their surprise so had Draco Malfoy, who had even publically apologised for the side that he and his family had taken during the war and that the Malfoy family was at the beck and call to the House of Potter. This was effectively a sign of allegiance and Harry and Draco had tentatively tried to form a friendship over the top of their rocky past. Ron hadn't been happy at the time, as had the others so they normally only acted civilly towards each other in public but when Harry, Ron and Draco had started Auror training they became more open about their friendship.

Speaking of Ron, Harry heard him coming up behind them talking to Hermione who had only recently joined the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). Both Harry and Draco stopped to let them catch up, throwing each other looks of amusement as the married couple where once again bickering.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" Hermione said still sounding slightly miffed about whatever they had been arguing about.

"No problems Granger." Draco said in a civil manner, both of them had issues with each other, not because of Draco's old thoughts on blood superiority (those had been virtually wiped from the face of the earth throughout Auror training) but because Draco found Hermione's know-it-all attitude grating and Hermione found Draco to still be untrustworthy.

As they continued on their way, all chatting amicably about their children going away to Hogwarts Harry felt a chill go up his spine; it's fingers of ice tap-dancing on his skin. "Ahh guys, I don't think today is going to be very fun." Harry broke into the conversation, making it go suddenly silent as they all new buy know that Harry's premonitions were more than likely right.

"Can you get anything from it mate?" Ron queried, breaking the silence that was accompanied with the rattling of the lift taking them to work.

"Just that when this door opens we will be very busy." Harry's face had taken on a frown as he analysed the feeling being broadcast at him. "Be prepared to be very tired, extremely soon." Harry warned as the lift doors pinged open revealing a chaos that was the Auror department.

Ron groaned in frustration, banging his head onto the table as he and Hermione took their mandatory overtime coffee break. "Why did this have to happen? Everything seemed so perfect but then a group of nutters go and ruin our peace!"

Hermione looked around the room and cast a couple of her own detection charms, making the room with basic tables and food appliances glow for a second as any possible bugs where removed. "I know Ron, but the peace will never hold and we just have to be thankful that we aren't the ones studying a crime site, poor Harry and even Draco, I shudder to think about what the ritual circles look like."

"But what caused this Hermione?! All we know is that a group of people dressed in red robes with shadowed faces are snatching the occasional muggle or wizard, the only evidence is the bodies left over inside a ritual circle."

"I know this Ron!" Hermione snapped, the last ten hours had been taxing on all of them and annoyingly Ron's way to cope with pressure is to whine and be very vocal about it.

Ron looked insulted for a moment before his manner softened and he drew Hermione into his arms "Don't worry pet; this is stressful on all of use, especially after we had gotten used to the peace."

They sat there contemplating the facts and trying to work out the answer to the mystery of a cult appearing up overnight with no rumours of it from anyone's sources. The ear-splitting alarm broke the peace and quiet, signalling that another Ritual Circle had been found, the 3rd one in the last 12 hours.

With a groan Ron and Hermione left to see if any definable pattern had occurred and if any evidence was found at the new crime scene.

"Ron! Hermione!" A magically amplified voice shouted above the buzz of a fully staffed Auror's office. "I need you in my office immediately!" As they made their way to the door snippets of conversation floated about them.

"Can you believe that he..."

"The first and second crime scene was a mess, I feel sorry for anyone that has to deal with it."

"Where is it Marlly! I need my last sock incase I..."

As they entered the door the wards swiftly cut out all sound. "Hello Sir, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger reporting." Ron said in a mock formal tone.

Auror Captain Riley Briggs just grinned tiredly at Ron's antics. "Hello Hermione, Hello Ron. I'm sorry to keep you working past the safe time limit but I need you two to do something, then you can call it a night. There is talk among Knockturn Alley that some of their dark artefacts are doing weird things, you will go to Borgin and Burkes and check out this rumour. Do you need any other information?" He queried watching Hermione and Ron standing in the middle of his neatly ordered office.

"Sir, what type of issues are the Artefacts experiencing?" Hermione's eyes gleaming with the challenge of a new problem.

"There are many different rumours but the main one's are that they are either extremely erratic or suddenly overpowered. Saint Mungo's has already reported 6 different incidence's that have ties to malfunctioning items."

After sending Hermione a questioning look Ron ended the debriefing "Thank you sir we will have a report on your desk as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two figures looked upon the bloody sight of a mutilated body with faintly glowing symbols spiralling out from it in a complicated sun pattern the silence of the brand new and empty warehouse pushed down around them. The warehouse was utterly bare with a layer of dust and the remains of a powerful ritual being the only occupants.

One of the figure's shook itself out of its reverie and stepped forward and raised its wand, an almost solid silver stag shoot out of the tip and bounded away with a quietly worded alert to the Auror's Office. As the stag bounded off the other figure started casting perimeter wards, as was standard Auror procedure.

"I thought the first scene was bad, but this one is positively humming with death magic." Harry Potter, the stag's owner, commented pulling a face at the ritual circle. Draco Malfoy just shot a Harry a dark look and continued creating the perimeter.

"Strange, these runes are extremely similar to the old demonic runes fell warlocks used to use. But they aren't the same, an adaption of some sort." Harry said silently stalking around the outside of the ritual circle, scrutinizing the blood red runes.

"I didn't know you knew so much about runes, you didn't comment on them at the last scene." Draco had finished the warding and was now avoiding looking at the ritual circle with all his might.

"They were common runes, these are something else entirely. The jagged edges on each one and their chaotic make show that, but they are all ordered in a pattern." Harry glanced up from his musing's "What does this feel like Draco?"

The Malfoy line had the rare ability to be able to sense magic and distinguish between certain types without the need of time and training. "It is definitely dark magic, same intent almost as the last ritual but with deeper reaching power. The wasted death energy is flowing off the runes quickly but it's darker than any magic I have ever felt, it makes me want to vomit but at the same time it calls for me to embrace it."

Harry looked up at him sharply moonlight reflecting of his wire-framed glasses. Draco just gave him a look of reassurance; nothing would ever draw him into using such deadly and destroying power. "I don't know how you can be so close without it touching you; it flows around your body and magic like a rock in a river."

"Don't worry Draco; my magic has grown stronger and stronger at repelling passive dark magic. It came with the job." It was Draco's turn to look sharply at Harry, he rarely mentioned the time when he worked in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, all Draco new was that a huge project had been undertaken with Harry's unique type of magic working at the forefront.

With a confident flick and uttered word a golden ring formed at the end of Harry's wand, as it started to grow he began to chant in Latin _"Ut fune ligabis ad magica tenere stricta usque tene."_ As he repeated it the circle began to take form as a sparkling golden rope which curled around the ritual and body. After finishing the chant a brilliant gold dome formed over the top than it all faded. Draco stood there amazed at what just happened and what he could see still happening, when the magic rope had formed the magic pouring out of Harry had been immense but now looking at the ritual circle he could only vaguely feel the magic contained inside the invisible dome.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco asked finally finding his voice.

Harry turning around with a sheepish grin "Umm… well it was a magical spell."

"Oh really, I would never have noticed." Came the smooth sneer from the blonde. Then his tone turned serious "No seriously, what was that? You managed to contain the magic and essentially freeze all energy inside of it."

"An old spell, not commonly spoken in Latin but I have found that with Magic working easier with Latin nowadays the spell has a better effect."

Still in a slight daze at the sheer impossibility of just stopping all energy dead Draco asked "What was the original language?"

"Hebrew."

"What? Hebrew is rarely used in spells, why would it have created a spell that should be impossible?"

"It came from a very old manuscript only held by the Department of Mysteries and I'm not sure if impossible is the right word, just highly difficult." Harry said with a mischievous glint. He knew Draco well enough that he had expected a stunned disbelief than the casual inquiries that spoke of a need for deeper knowledge.

"Hmm but wouldn't such a spell need greater amounts of power than what any one person can hold?" The casual façade had replaced Draco's awe just as Harry had expected.

"Normally yes, but I drew upon a nearby source of magic I was attuned to. This one I can't explain, 'It's A Mystery'!" Harry answered using a term unofficially tagged as meaning 'Official Top Secret D.O.M. stuff' by the Auror's office.

With a huff Draco turned away, he hated not knowing what was happening, that was why he still kept many of his old underground contacts. With almost synchronous "Pops" two groups apparated straight through the perimeter wards and into the warehouse. Draco saluted and went over to debrief the just arrived Head Auror detective while eyeing the group of three robed figures. They were the Unspeakable's, a collection of highly shadowy people who only ever let their closest friends know who they were. Harry had gone over to debrief them; he was speaking low and seeming to be saying more than a simple debriefing.

They turned as one away from Harry and glided in their full body and head covering robes directly towards the Auror Draco had just finished debriefing. One of them explained to him in a magically distorted voice that he would be told as much as possible but due to the selection of Runes used in the ritual Unspeakable's were in command of this site.

As Harry strode over to him Draco wondered how the Unspeakable's had even known about the site, "Well that's our job done, the Unspeakable's have it all under control and we have to report to Riley before hopefully getting home."

With a tired sigh he nodded acceptance and disappeared with a soft "Pop", Draco really did hate 'not being in the loop' if he used an apt muggle term.


End file.
